


It's Classified

by doorll



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clinging, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt Jack Rollins, M/M, Making Up, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorll/pseuds/doorll
Summary: Brock leaves in the middle of their movie night,  Jack misses him and Brock isn't to flattered about that.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's Classified

Jack and Brock had planned out how their Sunday would go: stay at home because their last mission left them bone tired. That night they simply binge watched some horror movies while laughing at the characters stupidity. So there they were, on the couch with lights off and only the light from the television illuminated. Jack was laying down on the couch with Brock’s thigh as his pillow while Brock rested his hand on Jack’s chest. 

Midway into the movie, Brock’s phone started ringing. 

“Ignore it.” Jack immediately said, keeping his eyes glued on the TV screen.

Brock glanced at his ringing phone that sat on the coffee table, “Jack, it’s Romanov.” Brock read the caller ID. Jack looked up at Brock, looking unimpressed. “Jack, this could be about HYDRA.” Brock stood up and placed a pillow under Jack’s head. Brock took his phone and left for the other room.

Now, Jack wasn’t even watching the movie, just listening to Brock talking on the phone. He couldn’t quite make out what the conversation was about because all of Brock’s answers were short and secretive. 

However the call didn’t last long, same goes for Jack’s patience when he heard Brock say “Okay yeah, I’ll be right over.” 

Brock returned to the room about to say something, “Yeah, yeah, go.” Jack interrupted while waving his hand uncaringly. 

“Okay..” Brock grabbed his leather jacket and left Jack to finish ‘The Shining’ alone.

Jack let out a tired sigh, he shouldn’t be jealous. The SHIELD-HYDRA bullshit always came first and Brock was Pierce’s little guard dog, ‘Hail Hydra’ and all that. 

\--

“Welcome back, Rum.” Jack greeted from the living room as Brock returned a few hours after he left. Brock was a bit confused; he slipped off his boots and hung his jacket before turning on the living room lights-- the room was in the condition he left it except that the TV was off.

“The fuck are you doing awake?” Brock walked over to where Jack was laying, he was awake.

“You were gone for a long time.” Jack slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, rubbing his tired eyes, “What was so important that you had to ditch me?” He raised his eyebrows as he stared at the shorter man.

Brock opened his mouth to say something but he decided not to, “It’s classified.” he simply said.

Jack clenched his jaw, “Classified. Everything’s always classified.” He grumbled, he hated how his boyfriend was a higher level than he is, Commander and everything.

“What do you want me to say? Sorry that I left because I needed to keep my job?!” Brock taunted, for some reason he feels angry at Jack but doesn’t know why. 

“Yes! Fuck yes! Because it’s literally the only day we get to stay home together.” Jack finally said, Brock gets more missions because he’s a higher rank so Jack’s usually left alone.

“Oh so is that what this is about? You’re throwing this fit because you’re clingy. Jesus Christ, Jack.”

Jack went quiet.

\--

Brock laid on the bed, playing with his phone waiting to fall asleep. The bedroom door then creaked open, it was Jack.

He placed his phone on the bedside table, “Are you done being whiney?” 

Jack sniffled and slowly nodded, “Good, c’mere.” Brock patted Jack’s side of the bed, he climbed into bed and snuggled next to Brock.

“I’m sorry for being whiney.” Jack mumbled reluctantly, “Good boy.” Brock kissed his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore.


End file.
